Usuario discusión:Arceus1104
Esta es mi pag de discusion Claro¡ Claro que Podemos ser Amigos. Por Cierto Bienvenido a la Wikia, me Alegra que te Gusten mis Historias, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:10 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Has pensado algun a vez en ese chico cuya cabeza no soporta tanto estres y puede relajarse aqui? Que cada dia estan a punto de matarle 3 veces(no es broma)? En aquel cuya vida cree que es una mala comedia? Aquel cuya mascota Sr. Pac murio hace dos dias y no la puede olvidar? Aquel cuya serie Poke Parodias del Terror es muy seguida? Ese soy yo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:16 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Oki Doki Claro, siempre estoy dispuesto al publico wiki, podrias hacer una serie con inscriciones la gente se apuntaria y conocerias gente por cierto puedes ojear mi co-serie (junto a Flygonic y Pokemon658) de comedia es chistosa, en fin me estoy liando................Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz................que,como, cuando, a si que bienvenido Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:38 22 jun 2011 (UTC) bienvenido!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:22 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Esta bien Seamos amigos El chico X siiiiiii oye si tienes alguna duda preguntame y entra en Pokemon Vortex esta ahora de moda, porcierto que serie mia sigues tengo 5 o porai.... Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:27 23 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Claro que puedes ser mi amigo :D ¡Visita a Hermes! Ademas toma Toma un regalo de bienvenida: Archivo:Misdreavus_OCPA.png es una mascota El chico X y me podrias Me podrias reservar un puesto en tu saga a ser pisible prota cualquier tipo y sino rival principal y sino rival por favor El chico X Preferia Prota entrenador o cordinador me da igual voy a usar nuevos entrenadores El chico X Kyogre y Otros POR SUPUESTO y como primicia, te doy estethumb|Kyogre Verde Pues Manual de Ultimate Diamantino: #Le das a añadir imagen #Buscas la imagen y le das a insertar imagen #Lo pones a tamaño completo #Le das a guardar archivo (no escribas nada porque no te aparecera) #Le das a guardar pagina Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok! Okey,seamos amigos,yo no tengo problema! Claro! Si podemos ser amigos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:49 23 jun 2011 (UTC) ok quieres que te ponga a sonic?¿?¿?¿¿ ponme a mi a blastoise respondeel amigo de sonic 16:34 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Sonic.jpg has visto mi pokemon adoptado mira mi pokemon adoptado y az un click a mi pokemon por fael amigo de sonic 17:51 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Wow La Saga de Ve Genial, me gusto el Personaje de Flora y que Aparezca Sonic. Pero no me Voy a Incribir, es que la Verdad ya Estoy en Muchas Sagas. Pero Buena Suerte ¡ :D Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 18:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Si Si quiero ser tu amigo Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempreArchivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 19:14 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale...? Seamos amigos, ponme a poochyena Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:17 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Primero Seria tu AMIGA no AMIGO y claro,me encantaria c: Pilini Ponme un pichu <3 Hey Te gustaria aparecer en Poke Parodias del Terror? Solo dime el pokemon,no demasiado fuerte Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 08:57 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Hooolaa :) Claro que si jeje, cual es tu pokemon favorito?? el mio es wartortle :P Te gusta mi dex? cual crees que es mas o menos la mejor creacion? Ahora estoy renovando un poco mi Ispenia Dex, mejorando articulos, creando algunos,etc. --Firma de Qaaarlosx 09:51 24 jun 2011 (UTC) y la obra ¿y la obra cuando la vamos a hacer colega?el amigo de sonic 09:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) yo puedo yo puedo conseguir varios amigos quieres que coja algunos para la obrael amigo de sonic 10:16 24 jun 2011 (UTC) no se poner otro apartado nose poner otro apatado para tener mascotas ni se ponerlas en su apartado y he conseguido a Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 (hydeigon 525)el amigo de sonic 12:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) gRACIAS Muchas gracia es que me daba pereza toma una recompensa: Archivo:Flaareon_Azul.png Es flaareon Azul El chico X Yo te ayodo Pero como quieres que lo haga te doy algun personaje mio o te ayudo a buscar? El chico X Ya esta Deje 4 mensajes para que se apuntsen y 3 ya se apuntaron El chico X ﻿ YA Apareces en Poke Parodias, apareces en Halloween en 2D y El regreso 1ª y 2ª parte Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:59 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey #Si habra otra temporada, viene puesta en la pagina principal (Poke Parodias del Terror) #Los personajes son los mismos salvo que puede que se unan uno o dos y uno morira #Hitmontop aparecera revivido pero solo durante un episodio titulado Tres Deseos PD: A ser posible comenta en el regreso 1 y 2 que me lo he currao mucho Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:20 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola queria preguntarte si en PEM puedo ser coordinador y entrenador si puedo aqui dejo los spritesArchivo:Angel_Concurso.png Archivo:Angel_Vs_Concurso.pngUltra Gallade 18:42 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hey :D Pues claro ¿porque no? Saludos TheSpriteSui Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifArchivo:Suicune_OCPA.png Ok Seamos amigos ponme a Blaziken ;) Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 11:44 26 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! ¿Como no? Somos amigos c; Pilini c: Si Claro que podemos ser amigos. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 07:38 27 jun 2011 (UTC) hola arceus 1104 te respondo a que si a la respuesta de quieres ser mi amigo.thumb|My favourite POKéMON Pues Hoy tocan La reina de las nieves (aparece tu personaje) y Gengar VS Bisharp 1ª y 2ª parte Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:30 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Podrias Comentar en LVS 26? Me gustaria saber las opiniones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:32 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro que si Pues claro que podemos ser amigos!Pokeinventos 09:56 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuestas Aun te puedes apuntar, empieza el 8 de Julio (Viernes) y si puedes poner las maximas evoluciones incluso puedes poner los pokemon que aun no tengan tus personajes Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:54 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo tu requisiiito Aqui esta minusleArchivo:Minusle.png y te regalo un Noboringo Archivo:Noboringo.png PD:dime si quieres mas Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 16:41 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Pem En pem ninguno de los pokemon de Zack evoluciona,asi que no pongas que evolucionen ¬¬ Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 14:50 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Mi lord su peticion ya esta hecha Aqui estan tus quimeras. Archivo:Zekitina.pngZekrotina Archivo:Rhypegigigas_brillante.pngRhypegigigas brillante PD:Visita mi evolucioninator y mi involucioninator. PDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 15:17 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Aqui esta tu pokemon evolucionado.Por cierto cuando tu pokemon evoluciono obtuvo un color que nisiquiera los pokemon brillantes de su especie pueden tener. Imagen:Archivo:Mismagius_de_las_nieves.pngMismagius de las nieves PD:Tienes que cambiar la imagen de su preevolucion por la imagen de Mismagius de las nieves porque ya evoluciono el mismo pokemon. PDPD:No puede regresar a su antigua evolucion de ninguna manera. PDPDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 20:29 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Amistad,y quimeras Si acepto tu solicitud de amistad y ten tus quimeras. Archivo:Pikarceus.pngPikarceus Archivo:Blark_&_Whight.pngBlark & Whight Archivo:Zweilyph.pngZweilyph Archivo:Cinccinice_brillante.pngCinccinice brillante y de regalo por amistad Archivo:Rotomaxus.pngRotomaxus(fakemon beta podria incluirlo o no en el C.Q.P.P) Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 13:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Los tres ultimos personajes de las inscripciones los tienes que quitar porque ya son 100 y eso es mucho Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:59 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Oki Doki De hecho ya tiene nombre, sera La Liga Pokefanon: Nueva Generacion porque para entonces abra muchos nuevos usuarios Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:48 29 jun 2011 (UTC) OK OK, Ponme a Espeon y yo te pongo a Arceus Laecella 17:05 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Cuando mis personajes lleguen a Ciuad Marina, es que le prometi uno a Frost Red, y en LVS acabamos de salir de uno Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:39 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo tu requisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...ah...iiito Aqui estan tus quimeras,(debes ser un gran fan de C.Q.P.P),todas son brillantes. Archivo:Shielspike_brillante.pngShielspike brillante Archivo:Vanillectrode_brillante.pngVanillecrtode brillante Archivo:Deinette_brillante.pngDeinette brillante Archivo:Cryowoonal_brillante.pngCryowoonal billante Archivo:Elgyrroseed_brillante.pngElgyrroseed brillante Archivo:Litweedot_brillante.pngLitweedot brillante PD:Dime si quieres evolucionar o involucionar un pokemon. PDPD:Dime si quieres mas Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 20:18 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Te regalo muchas mascotas Hola,este mensaje ha sido enviado a todos mis amigos porque alguien olvido firmar en el Centro de quimeras pokemon de palkiratina. Aqui estan las mascotas que querias (y si no las querias te las puedes quedar,yo insisto) Archivo:Marioshtomp.pngMarioshtomp Archivo:Luigardevoir.pngLuigardevoir Archivo:Klaneeyem.pngKlaneeyem Archivo:Scolipedotom_brillante.pngScolipedotom brillante Archivo:Amoongamask.pngAmoongamask Archivo:Electivinoir.pngElectivinoir PD:No me estoy enojando con quien olvido firmar,pero que a la proxima vez lo recuerde. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:32 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Pem ¿Cuando vas a empezar con Pem? Gracias por responder. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 10:40 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Con suerte esta tarde are el 3 y el 4, nunca me espere que hubiera 100 inscritos XD la primera liga La Liga Pokefanon (LLP) solo habia 40 Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:51 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Liisto Aqui estan tus quimeras. Archivo:Accelgorock.pngaccelgorock Archivo:Eleskull.pngeleskull Archivo:Buzzclops.pngbuzzclops Archivo:Solospiquen.pngsolospiquen Archivo:Samuflyscor.pngsamuflyscor Archivo:Larvotom.pnglarvotom Archivo:Frilleldum.pngfrilleldum PD:Dime si quieres mas PDPD:visita mi evolucioninator PDPDPD:Por haber adoptado 24 mascotas ten un regalo.Archivo:Lieparasect.png,es una quimera beta igual que rotomaxus. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 18:41 30 jun 2011 (UTC) hey ya tengo el chico Archivo:Vs_Plasma_chico.pngme costo hacerlo......... D; vigila este mensaje que te pondre la chica en el mismo Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 09:19 1 jul 2011 (UTC) ya tengo villano principal Usuario:Dark LUGIA098para pemel mejor amigo de sonic 10:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Holaa! Por mi encantado, no hace mucho que estoy aqui :) Saludos! Koenma 11:02 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Si pero lo hare mas tarde, ahora estoy con otra cosa, apuntate a la Legendarias Aventuras de Darkrai Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:34 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo T~T Ten tus quimeras... Archivo:Klinktagross.pngklinktagross Archivo:Bronzoltick.pngbronzoltick Archivo:Drifblisteel_brillante.pngdrifblisteel Archivo:Lilynamo.pnglilynamo Archivo:Shedoon.pngshedoon Archivo:Claydovoir.pngclaydovoir Archivo:Skittyrlia.pngy skittyirlia PD:Me ire a FC temporalmente,regresare el 2 de agosto asi que te sugiero que cuando me pidas quimeras o que evolucione pokemon lo hagas en masas pequeñas. Palkia y otros 15:17 1 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿huu? Pero en las inscripciones ya puse todo lo necesario. Palkia y otros 17:25 1 jul 2011 (UTC) si ponme a zekrom Emboar oscuro 1999 17:48 1 jul 2011 (UTC) claro comonoo te pongo a arceussarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png nazo , sonic , mario y el mejor es lugiaarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:07 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Porfavor Quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a crear articulos en mi wiki,porfavor,vas a ser administrador. Mi wiki. Palkia y otros 19:21 1 jul 2011 (UTC) por que no?? si, quiero ser tu amiga Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces ¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 00:28 3 jul 2011 (UTC) ey ola no puedo hablar en el chat a y Usuario:Hydreigon525se ha puesto en villano pricipal en lo de inscribirse a pemel mejor amigo de sonic 08:25 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Voy a ponerte en mis historias mis historias dime¿qué pokémon quieres ser?(Marsthomp, Wingull, Hitmontop, Riolu, Flygon, Staraptor, Ralts, Poochyena y Pichu están cogidos) y no valen legendarios Kyogre y otros 10:57 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Es que habia demasiados usuarios como personajes, razon por la que aun no a aparecido los del FBI, asi que te pondre em La isla del Doctor Frankestain y en Ultimatum 1ª y 2ª parte Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:06 3 jul 2011 (UTC) CORRE Inscribete en el Instituto IceCream a ser posible en las aulas 2,3,4 o 5 Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:11 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Titulo Tenemos que cambiar el titulo, ya esta cogido el de PRA mira PRA001. Podria ser Pokemon Reto Galactico (PRG). Bueno ya hablaremos. 'Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 09:51 5 jul 2011 (UTC) ola as terminadolo de pem?el mejor amigo de sonic 13:08 5 jul 2011 (UTC) MM Aqui esta: Archivo:Cara_furia_MM_L.png Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 12:58 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten un regalito Es mi cumple y pienso darte una mascota ten: Archivo:Phantado.png Se llama Phantado (le puedes cambiar el nombre) tipo Hielo y fantasma Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 14:08 6 jul 2011 (UTC) adopcion hola soy emboar 1999 ¿puedo adoptar tu zweilyph y un eleskull?la oscuridad usted minvitado a ese torneo campeones Invitado a torneo champion La llamaradam Azul ola ola me he cambiado de nombre ahora me llamo alex latios Si! Si que quiere ser tu amiga! Tu ponme a Skitty y yo te pondre a Arceus Archivo:Skitty mini.gif ¡Vamos Skitty! Archivo:Skitty mini.gif cuando cuando vas a terminar la serie pem ya esta todo?????la lokura de latios 11:24 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Elegiste a....Wailogre: Archivo:Wailogre.png Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 10:00 10 jul 2011 (UTC) con imagenes pues mejor Archivo:Sai_para_arceus.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 20:28 10 jul 2011 (UTC) desde donde lo dejamos bien crea el color d ela piel de snorlax con el editor de color, ahora pasala por enzima de los ojos y la boca, sin miedo..... SORPRESAA!! no se borra!! Por eso lo del linework.... bueno pinta toda la cara usando mas o menos eso..... cuando termines guardalo pinchando en file y save, asegurate de guardarlo en png la wiki no lee el sai. Al cerrarlo te saldra una advertencia eso dale a no y ya Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 20:52 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Leviary Aqui esta el Sprite de Leviary, basado en Leviatán: Archivo:Leviary_Sprite.png ¡Visita a Hermes! torneo si quieres participar en el torneo mandame tus minis y tu pokemon Cold Phoenix 19:42 11 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola me puedes hacer un mm de shadow (me refiero shadow de sonic) la lokura de latios 10:08 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro ;) Pero que pokemon te pongo мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:22 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale Ta bien ponlo y de paso si quieres un puesto de alto mando La llamarada Azul﻿ estoy aburrido asi q tenthumb Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 20:39 14 jul 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo Vale seamos amigos mi Pokémon favorito es zorua.¿¿ Que 2 Pokémon quieres que te ponga?? Como? Como se suben imagenes? Es que yo no se Nefertimon 234 10:33 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Sandwich Academy Son 3 OC obligatorios ¿No? y se pueden de la 5ª Generación los PKMN ﻿ Por supuesto Aquí los tienes: Wobosy Woboser Gracias por tus alagos n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 14:07 20 jul 2011 (UTC) X su pollo =) Obvio arceus, seamos amigos, pero a Arceus yo ya lo tengo ocupado en mi lista de amigos, y no me gusta repetir, asi que dime otro que te pueda poner, dime varios de tus favorito y veo si uno no esta ocupado PD: A mi me pones a Munchlax, o a Lickilicky Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 16:51 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Es un regalo un tu venusaur Archivo:Alejandro_Venusaur.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:24 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten esto tambien Archivo:Alejandro_Bulbasaur.png y Archivo:Alejandro_Ivysaur.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:13 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Yap Archivo:Alejandro_Artwork.png Que tal? Bien? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:16 21 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola me podrias hacer un mm de shadow ,tails and knuclessi eso me envias un mensajicola lokura de latios 10:00 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Archivo:Alejandro_Wailmer.png Es el de Wailmer Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:30 22 jul 2011 (UTC) hola muxas gracias por los mm dime tus dos pukemon favouritosla lokura de latios 09:21 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Aquí tienes tu Stegard, y si tienes algún Fakemon fósil puedes ofrecerlo aquí: Mundo PrehistóricoKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 19:29 27 jul 2011 (UTC)Archivo: Stegard sprite.png holiiiiis y regaliiiiis hola arceus,soy danielitox y quiero darte unos regalos,asi que aqui tienes y como no colocalos en mascotas xD. thumb Danixxxxxx33335554 09:58 28 jul 2011 (UTC) thumb ???? ¿Como se llama la serie?Juus16x16 14:29 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Me preguntaba si me pudieras poner en tu serie de PEM mi sprite sheet esta en mi pagina de usuario Demonboy X 17:46 30 jul 2011 (UTC) me puedes poner tu? por favor inscribete a mi saga Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 06:49 31 jul 2011 (UTC) si quisiera salir en las dos y se inscribe pues como esta ahi solo donde dice motes de los pokémon tienes que dejar un enlace a la pagina del o de los usuarios ok grax Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 07:25 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro! Claro que puedes, muchas gracias por la oferta Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:49 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro Puede aparecer mi region y gracias por escoger la mia n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 14:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Si eres mi amigo (te pondre cuando pueda)Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 20:38 1 ago 2011 (UTC) RE Por mí me parece bastante bien, como quieras, cuando lo tengas hecho pasame el link y lo leo ;) jajajaja gracias, saludos Koenma 21:40 1 ago 2011 (UTC) sorry colega pero no me salen (Las coji de pokesho: ) ahora hago el de nuria --Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 14:58 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Toma Archivo:Alex_evans_avatar_teketek_grande.png Pokemon658﻿ Rubén Wolfside Aqui esta:Archivo:Rubén_Wolfside_Tetetek.pngy Archivo:Rubén_Wolfside_Tetetek_MM.png Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 14:16 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Permission te quería decir que tenía planeado hacer una serie como Inazuma Eleven en Poke Magic Wiki y quería avisarte para no quedar como Plagiador,si te molesta,no hago la serie Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 20:06 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Pd: =) Toma! Un Regalo x Ser mi primer amigo en la wiki! Archivo:Ho-Don.png --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 21:20 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Y si, lo hice gracias al tutorial del youtube (se ve que me aburro)... Por ir de primero tengo un regalo para ti Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 01:31 6 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb Oye Le puedes decir a aPoke658 que le he dejado un mensaje, dile que es una especie de opening para LVS Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:26 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Tu pedido ha sido realizado exitosamente Esta vez es gratis Dinokingler 17:04 10 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb ....oye TE GUSTA DON PACHT DE BOBOBO!!!!!! Me encanta la serie aunque yo prefiero a Tokoro Tennosuke por cierto te tengo que pedir 3 cosas: #Que tal se ve este sprite Archivo:Janice_Sprite.png #Comenta en ICE 1 #Que este Archivo:Kururu_MM.png aparezca en PEM, Black solo dice que esta condenado a que le siga para siempre Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:29 12 ago 2011 (UTC) PEM Que bien te ha quedado el nuevo logo, ¿como lo hicistes? especialidad no es talento es en q t especializas osea fakes fanfics o dex Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifKuKuKuKuArchivo:Phoenixin.gifQ rayos haces aqui Kururu?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngOur love foreverArchivo:Black_mini.pngArchivo:Sya_mini.pngArchivo:Leo_mini.pngArchivo:Rita_mini.pngmais aussi nos amisArchivo:Amor1.gifしかし、すべて私たちの愛上記常に 14:32 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye En tu nueva wiki puedo poner cosas de Scary Movie? No me copies la idea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:14 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Demoniosss Vale ponme a Reshiram & Zekrom, dime UNO que ponerte a tí ;D Crystal Demon 20:08 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Poke peliculas Podrí salir como un Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png porfavorYo he estado aquí - Firmado:YO 14:18 24 ago 2011 (UTC) poke peliculas Yo quiero apuntarme con Marshtomp Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png es muy sabio pero a veces se distrae facilmente , que sea un recluta secundario. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:17 24 ago 2011 (UTC) hi quiero aparecer en pokepeliculas con un ohsawoot EXTERMINAR Archivo:Images2.jpgque haces aqui omega? Archivo:Blasco_capa.pngesta no es tu firmaArchivo:infootnape.pngadoptanos 13:09 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Rival Hola Arceus1104, te quería avisar de que las reservas duran 3 días y puedes ser rival principal de silver ya que se estendió el plazo, Santiago Santiago02 13:21 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Me aburro... ...así que toma: Archivo:Coloris.png PD:dime pokes para hacerte una fusión cuanto antes que me aburro PD2:Te estoy diciendoque es urgente PD3:¡¡¡¡PERO QUE HACES AÚN LEYEDO TE HE DICHO QUE ERA URGENTE!!!! Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 09:48 29 ago 2011 (UTC)' Colores Ya la he acabado dime en que colores lo quieres.Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 10:22 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Para_arceus1104.png Partes Del crossover yo hago la primera y tu la seguda ¿No? Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 19:20 29 ago 2011 (UTC)